Aspirin, an important drug in the therapy of many connective tissue diseases including systemic lupus erythematosus, has been found to raise serum creatinine and BUN and lower creatinine clearance when administered to some patients with SLE as well as to some normal volunteers. Although this effect appears to be rapidly and completely reversible, if it is unrecognized it may falsely suggest deteriorating renal function due to activity of the underlying disease. Studies are underway to determine whether this effect is related to renal blood flow and tubular function, and whether it correlates with renal output of prostaglandin, since aspirin inhibits prostaglandin synthesis.